Bad Teacher (not in the good way)
by SleepToGrow
Summary: Stiles' ADD is harder on him then he lets on, Derek is there to help comfort. Established Relationship


He's home early from work today, Ed had come into the garage grumbling about how his wife said that he spent too much time working and how they needed to spend more time together, so now he had to close up shop early. Normally Derek would roll his eyes and offer to close for him (Ed's wife apparently _always_ thought that she and her husband needed more time together) but he knew that Stiles' last class just ended so he would be home early as well, and all Derek wanted to do was go home and relax with Stiles in his arms. He had left giving Ed a little wave over his shoulder as his boss yelled "Traitor!" and headed home. He was now currently sitting on the couch, trying to read his book and not look at the clock every two minutes wondering why Stiles wasn't home yet. Sighing he put his book down and rubbed his face, he wanted to call him but he knew that Stiles hated when he starts acting too clingy. Finally he hears Stiles' jeep pulling up the road, a minute later he hears the loud slam of the jeeps door, Derek frowns and gets up to move to the front entrance of the newly renovated Hale home. The door slams open and Stiles kicks of is shoes, anger and frustration radiating off of him, and shuts the door. He tries to walk right passed Derek to the stairs but Derek gently grabs his wrists and pulls him in front of his body. Stiles' head is hanging, looking down at his feet. "Whoa hey what's wrong?" He smells a hint of salt then; tucking a finger under Stiles' chin he makes him look up. Stiles looks away but his eyes are filled with tears, "Stiles," Derek whispers and cups at the younger man's face with his hands, his thumb brushing over a stray tear. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asks worriedly. Stiles sniffs loud and brings his own hands up to pull Derek's away,

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it." He brushes past Derek then and makes his way up the stairs. Derek hears the door to their room slam shut and he looks up worried. Bringing out his phone he walks back into the living room and dials Scott.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hey man what's up?" He can hear a soft rumbling of an engine in the background, he sighs angrily,

"Scott, are you driving?"

"Uh…"

"Scott!"

"WHAT? You're the one that gets made when we never answer our phones. Plus, dude I'm a werewolf I've got like super reflexes and stuff."

"Whatever, listen you had your last class with Stiles today right?"

"Oh… uh yea I did." Scott sounds nervous then

"Well?"

"What?" he tries sounding completely casual but fails miserably.

"Scott," he growls out, "What the hell happened to Stiles today?" He hears a sigh on the other end,

"Look, Stiles is a smart guy, like almost Lydia level smart we all know that, but that's because he try's really, _really _hard in school…"

"Yes I'm well aware of my own boyfriend's attributes thank you, get to the point."

"That is my point, Stiles try's really hard to focus and get his homework done and study and whatever when most other people can breeze through it without having to focus as hard as he does. His ADD is a lot harder on him then he'll ever let anyone know. It's been like that since high school. Today our AP History teacher-"

"Mr. Bigour?" He growls

"Yea, he asks for us to hand in all out essays and when Stiles gets up to his desk the guy like snorts and picks up Stiles' paper from the pile and was all "Stilinski, you do realize that you just handed in your English essay and this is AP History correct?" Scott huffs angry then, "And then the guy starts to go on about how "stupid" Stiles can be and stuff right in front of the freaking class and how he can never sit still and just pay attention and you can see Stiles' face getting red from a mile away. The guy is such a dick! He totally has it out for Stiles just because his dad arrested him once for Drunken Disorderly or something. Then Mr. B actually makes him stay after class for literally no reason other than to put him down even more." Derek is growling loud now, claws digging into the couch. "Anyways, don't tell Stiles I told you, I don't think that he really wanted you to know…"

"Why?" Derek knew he sounded hurt, but how could he not be? Didn't Stiles trust him?

"Dude, he doesn't even like talking to me about his ADD. It started up when his mom died and I think it just makes him feel pathetic and stupid. He hates looking weak in front of people, you know?" Scott sighs then, "Listen man I gotta go I just pulled up to Alison's, see you tomorrow." The line goes dead and Derek accidentally crushes his phone with anger. He hasn't felt this angry towards someone in a long time, but _no one _talks to his Stiles like that, _no one _hurts him and gets away with it. He chucks the crushed phone across the room and stands taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Once he's back under control he goes upstairs to their room. Stiles is lying face down on their bed, he's not crying anymore, he's just lying there quiet and unmoving. Derek moves to sit on the side of the bed and starts to rub his hand up Stiles' back, soothing him. Sighing Stiles sits up and crawls toward Derek, draping himself over the older man's lap and hugging him tight. Derek buries his face into the crook of Stiles' neck and presses a light kiss against it.

"Are you okay?" He whispers soft against Stiles' neck.

"No," He murmurs back with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just want you to hold me for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, forever."


End file.
